Kuru's First Love
by Zelda Wrede
Summary: Kuru and Alex are back in a Manjipore. Alex has finally decided to leave her world and stay in Manjipore, but that might come with complications. Kuru's Old girlfriend has come back from traveling around the mountains and wants to be around Kuru. But Alex has no clue what kind of secrets Andrea has. (Written In Script Form Chapters are Scenes)
1. Act 1 Scene 1

Alex: What would you think if I painted my room green?

Kuru: Umm…. Green?

Royal guards storm in and hold their spears to the back of a young girl.

Armond (chief guard): pardon princess this woman was sneaking around the castle. What should we do with her?

The girls head is down and her arms are in chains.

Alex: give her a trial?

Alex looks to Kuru.

Kuru: yes.

Armond: Of course, Princess

The Armond turns and leads the girl and the guards away.


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

NIGHT: Kuru's Room

Kuru sits on his mat and holds a book; he has a candle next to his mat. The door creaks open a little. He gets up and closes it. He turns around. A girl is lounging on his mat and is holding his book in front of her face.

Kuru: where did you come from?

The girl moves the book away.

Andrea: The same place you did only a little different

Kuru smiles and sits on the floor next to his mat.

Kuru: Andrea, it has been a long while

Andrea: I could see that by how close you and the princess where standing

Kuru: you were the girl who was sneaking around?

Andrea: Did you expect a grand entrance? Come on Kuru you know me better.

Andrea's eyes dart to a photo of Kuru's arm around Alex's shoulder on a wall

Andrea: Or at least _knew_ me better.

Kuru: why are you here? I thought you were traveling

Andrea: I missed you, I don't miss these mats though always too close to the ground, and really you should get a normal bed there much more comfy

Kuru: oh so you came to mock my bed have you

They both laugh.

Andrea: No.. although that is a bonus

Kuru smiles big and bright.

Andrea: I came to see

Kuru: see what?

Andrea leans in close

Andrea: to see this

Andrea kisses Kuru


	3. Act 1 Scene 3

Morning: Dungon

Kuru walks down the stairs to the dungeon. Andrea sits in a corner braiding her hair.

Andrea coughs and speaks in her smallest voice.

Andrea: Good morning , sir.

Kuru: Hello, how are you?

Andrea stands up goes to the jail bars and whispers

Andrea: I feel great, and you are?

Kuru shifted in his place, then smiled. Alex yells down to the dungeon and walks down into it.

Alex : Kuru I've been looking all over for you. Why are you down here?

Kuru whispers something into Andrea's ear.

Kuru: I am sorry, I was checking on the prisoner.

Alex : Ok, well I wanted to know if you would help me decorate my new room. I want to have more of a real true Manjiporin room.

Kuru: yes I will be there in a moment

Alex: alright, I'll see you up there.

Alex leaves the room.

Andrea: Wow, so that's the kind of people in the _other world_

Kuru: She is wonderful as soon as you get to know her.

Andrea: well, I guess until I see her in action then I'll just have to take your word for her.

Kuru: yes, I suppose.

Andrea: is that it?

Kuru: What do you mean?

Andrea: Kuru, you and I used to be so close. Then you went to the _other world_ and we became… What did we become?

Kuru: We became what we were, friends.

Andrea: How did that happen? We were about to be engaged.

Kuru: then you left.

Andrea: So that's whats up.

Kuru stayed silent for a moment.

Andrea: Do you remember when you took me to that tree behind your mother's market stall? And you gave me this.

Andrea pulled a necklace from her pocket.

Kuru: yes, and you told me about the castle and the royal elephant.

Andrea began to laugh.

Andrea: and when we had a picnic how I dared you to eat one of my fried worms.

Kuru: yes, those times where very fun.

Andrea: I wish we could go back to that tree.

Kuru: yes, did you know that just before you left I carved our names into that tree.

Andrea: I know. When I first came back I went to it and carved a heart that held the names inside it.

Kuru: Andrea I

Kuru was interrupted

Alex: KURU!

Andrea: Better, go serve her hyena.

Kuru: you should give her more respect.

Andrea: I'll get it later.

Kuru gives a quick kiss to Andrea through the bars, Kuru leaves the dungeon.


End file.
